White Oak Stake
The '''White Oak Stake '''is a very powerful object and the only physical weapon on Earth with the capability to permanently kill an Original Vampire. By appearance, it resembles a pale wooden stake with metal veins enveloping it around from the base. The stake comes from an ancient White Oak Tree during the time of the genesis of the vampire race. Originally abundant, the last known stake was made indestructible by Esther Mikaelson with the Gilbert Ring so that it could be used indefinitely. Being the source of the Original Vampires' immortality, it was imbued with the power to destroy them permanently when driven through the heart. The process begins, first, by dissection of said Original Vampire before both the Original Vampire and the stake would burst into violent flames, reducing them to nothing but ash or charred remains. It is possible, if the flames were to be expunged before they could consume the body of the Original Vampire, then the Original Vampire's body can be spared. History In Twin Fangs During Elena's pregnancy, Kol wanted to ensure that no harm was to come to his children in the future. He took every White Oak Stake he could find in Mystic Falls and destroyed them by burning them in his fireplace and scattering the ashes. He also instructed his siblings to destroy the remains of the ancient White Oak Tree, however it's unknown if they really did. Elijah himself later said that he and Kol had destroyed all the stakes found in Esther's apartments but it is possible that Klaus kept one with no intention to use it. Later on, just days before Elena gave birth to the twins, Elijah and Klaus killed Alaric but it remained unknown if they found the White Oak Stake he possessed. A few weeks after the twins came of age, Davina informed both Kol and Elena of a dream she had, where there were several White Oak Stakes held by vampires with elongated fangs. She said that this meant they would have trouble in New Orleans soon, and that it was possible that some stakes were preserved and kept hidden from the Mikaelsons in order to destroy them one day. Kol argued this was impossible, but Elena confessed she knew that the Salvatores had several White Oak Stakes in their possession before she became pregnant with Lucien and Lilith. Klaus and Elijah both admitted they never asked Damon to hand over the stakes, because they thought he didn't have any left. When reminded of Alaric, Klaus stated he didn't find a White Oak Stake on him. He then suggested it was stolen by Damon prior to the killing. It was revealed that there were seven White Oak Stakes preserved by Damon, and that he handed them over to a foe of the Mikaelsons, in order to get revenge from Kol. Kol trapped Damon inside the Lafayette Cemetery and was about to kill him, but Elena stopped him before he could rip his heart out. To that point, the current owner of the stakes still remained unknown.